


A Ruined Plan

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank had everything planned out.</p><p>However, Gerard ruins all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Plan

The front door slammed shut.

"Hey! I'm back!"

Gerard looked up from his sketchpad.

"Oh, hey."

There was a rustling of shopping bags and keys.

Gerard put down his sketchpad and got up from the sofa.

Frank entered the room, juggling about six different bags.

"Geez," Gerard smirked, "Got enough there?"

Frank rolled his eyes and tried to make his way into the kitchen.

"Need some help?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Frank nudged past him.

He was obviously struggling though.

"Seriously," Gerard tried to grab some of the bags, "You're barely moving."

"Look, it's fine," Frank yanked the bags out of reach.

Gerard frowned.

This wasn't normal.

"Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not," Frank sighed.

"Then why can't I-"

Frank ignored him and headed into the kitchen.

Before he was two steps inside though, he managed to drop one of the bags.

"Shit," He grumbled and tried to pick it back up.

"For fuck sake," Gerard leant down to pick it up.

"Leave it!" Frank pulled the bag out of Gerard's hand.

Gerard wouldn't let go though.

What was the big deal?

He pulled back and soon they were wrestling over it.

Eventually, Frank managed to get ahold of it but in doing so, dropped the rest of the bags.

"Shit!"

They both stopped and looked at the mess on the ground.

Soon, Frank was down in a flash, shoving things back into the bags.

Gerard watched him silently before something caught his eye.

He frowned and slowly picked it up.

"Frank...?"

Frank looked up.

His eyes widened when he saw what Gerard had found.

He froze.

"Shit! No, don't look at that!"

He scrambled to his feet.

"Give it back!"

He grabbed for it but Gerard held it out of reach.

Frank bit his lip frantically.

Gerard could feel his heart in his throat as he opened the little box.

"Shit."

A silver ring shone up at him.

Frank was silent.

After staring down at the ring for a few painfully long moments, Gerard looked back at Frank.

Frank was looking down, his foot scuffing at the floor.

"What... What is this...?" Gerard asked.

Frank shrugged, still looking down.

"It was meant to be a surprise..." He mumbled.

"A...surprise?"

Frank finally looked up.

"I was gonna get champagne and shit like that," He said.

They were both silent.

"So-"

"So," Frank sighed, "I guess that's ruined now."

He made some room on the floor before going down onto his knees.

"Frank..."

"Hang on," He readjusted himself so he was on one knee, "Okay."

He held out a hand.

Gerard frowned down at him.

"Well, give me the box. I've gotta do this properly."

Gerard handed him the box hesitantly.

What was happening?

Frank closed the box and kept it in his right hand.

He cleared his throat before taking Gerard's left hand in his.

"Frank-"

"Gerard," Frank cut him off, "Just... Shut up, okay?"

Gerard stayed quiet.

"Right then," Frank looked up at him, "Gerard Arthur Way," He smirked, "How long have we been together now? Three years? Shit, man. That's a long time."

Gerard nodded slightly, still trying to take in what was happening.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about this for a while now, I guess. I just didn't have the balls until now. I've never been a fan of marriage. Like, it's just a piece of paper and we love each other don't we? We don't need to prove it. But, I've been kinda warming to the idea, you know? Been thinking about living in some four bedroomed house in a nice neighbourhood in like, one of those films. Kids playing in the street. Ice cream van stopping outside. Bitchy housewives meeting on the street corners. Shit like that. We could get a dog or two. A cat. Some kids. Start a family. I don't know, I haven't thought that far. All I know is: I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, Gerard. You've made me insanely happy. Like, I never knew life could be this good, you know? Geez, this sounds so fucking cheesy."

He laughed a little at himself before continuing.

"I just... I want to make it happen. I want to have that future with the dogs and the family. Picket fences and shit like that. I know nature isn't on our side but we could maybe adopt or get a surrogate. I understand we haven't really talked about this sort of thing but I figured it was time to start thinking. So... Uh..."

He was getting nervous now.

Gerard waited in silence, not really knowing what to say or if he should say anything yet.

"I suppose I should just get on with it now," Frank let go of his hand and opened the ring box.

He smiled down at it.

"I know engagement rings are more for chicks but I figured, why not? Just to clarify, I'm not calling you a chick by the way. It hasn't got a diamond or whatever. I tried to 'butch' it up a little."

After laughing a little, he turned the box round so Gerard could see it and took his hand again.

Gerard stared down at the ring before looking at Frank.

"Gerard, I love you. A hell of a fucking lot. And for some insane reason, you apparently feel the same way."

"I do," Gerard found his voice, "I love you, Frank."

Frank smiled at that and continued.

"I'm not doing this to prove my love or whatever. I just really want to marry you. I want to meet you down the isle. I want to buy a house with you. I want to start a family with you. So... Um... Gerard," He stroked the back of Gerard's hand with his thumb, "Will... Will you marry me?"

Gerard opened his mouth and shut it again, frozen in place.

Frank waited patiently.

He wasn't sure what to expect.

And he definitely didn't expect what Gerard did next.

He started laughing.

A quiet laugh that soon turned slightly hysterical.

Frank didn't say anything, he just watched him.

In the middle of laughing, Gerard nodded.

"Yes!" He managed to choke out, still laughing.

A huge grin spread across Frank's face.

"Really?"

"Fuck yes!" Gerard almost yelled.

Wasting no time, Frank took the ring out of the box and slid it onto the third finger of Gerard's left hand.

When it was on, Frank stood up and grabbed Gerard.

Gerard had managed to stop laughing and pulled Frank into a kiss.

They stood like that for a little while, kissing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Frank didn't seem to care that his original proposal plan had been ruined anymore.

This was more natural.

It felt right.


End file.
